Lost Lombax
by Toa-of-Spirit
Summary: Takes place during Crack in Time Another baby lombax was sent away from the destruction of Fastoon. And is once again united with her father and two well know hero's! Rating may go up.


**Fastoon**

Explosions were everywhere. Mothers, fathers, children where running away from the oncoming onslaught. The Praetorian Guard was trying their hardest to hold the army of robots made from their own technology, but they where losing ground fast. Others where shepherding the civilians and the wounded to the Dimensionator. The Lombax home world was falling to Tachyon. But one Lombax mother wasn't going to give up hope yet. Her young daughter was still alive, and she intended for it to stay that way. The mothers dark brown fur and tan strips were covered in soot, ash and blood. Her icy blue eyes darted around, searching for a place to go.

_ I need to get to the escape pods….. I __**want**__ my child to __**live**__!_ She thought as she ducked behind a flipped vehicle as a patrol of robots went by. The dark colored Lombax looked up, to check to see if they were gone. Something stirred in her arms, wrapped in blankets. "Shhh, shhh. It's alright little one. Momma's got you." She murmured to the tiny bundle. She was close to where she need to go.

"Lidia!" The female whipped her head toward the sound. A male Lombax was racing towards her, his golden and light brown fur blood covered and sooty. "Lidia, what in the name of Ovres are you doing? Your supposed to be heading to the portal!" He told Lidia, placing a hand on her shoulder. Lidia looked right at him, ice colored eyes narrowed.

"I don't want my daughter to grow up without a father, Kaden. She doesn't deserve it."

"And she can't grow up without her mother." He protested, gesturing to the general direction of the portal. Until he saw the baby wrapped in blankets. "…. She looks just like her father…." Kaden said, pulling the blanket down a little to see the babes face better. The babe had slightly gray fur due to the ash in the air. The baby girl coughed, nose crinkling at the smell.

"No one will forgive her father, and they will torment her for what he has done to us, that's not the kind of life I wish for her." Lidia told Kaden, looking up at him with a pleading look. "I won't last long any ways.." Kaden didn't understand what she meant, until he saw the wound on her stomach. It wasn't good.

"Lidia… Oh no… You need help now!" Kaden told her, reaching to her. Lidia flinched away from him.

"I need to get my baby to safety first, then we can tend my wounds." Lidia told him. Kaden looked hard at her, knowing that he couldn't talk any sense into the women, he only sighed.

"Hurry up then , all I can do is cover you."

"Thank you Kaden." Lidia turned and ran to the escape pods. Kaden watched her enter the building, turned and left, in hope to destroy some bots to help others escape.

Lidia entered the escape pod room. Someone had clearly been there earlier, cause a pod had been sent to Veldin, a former Lombax planet. But that wasn't important at the moment right now. All she cared about was getting her child to safety now. The baby started to cry. Lidia looked at her only child, knowing that she will never see her again. The brown Lombax took off the locket that the babes father had given to her, and placed it in the nook of the blanket. The locket; when opened, would play a song, their song. Lidia then started to sing.

"_**Oh so your standing in the middle of the thunder and lightning, I know you're feeling like you just can't win, but you're trying. It's hard to keep on keeping on, when you're being pushed around. Don't even know which way is up, you just keep swimming down, round, down**_**.**" The babe slowly started to stop crying, but Lidia kept on singing; "_**Every storm runs, runs outta rain. Just like every dark night, turns into day. Every heart ache will fade away. Just like every storm runs, runs out of rain.**_" Lidia rocked her child, soothing the cries. "_**So hold your head up and tell yourself theirs something more, and walk out that door. Go find a new rose, don't be afraid of the thorns, 'cause we all have thorns. Just put your feet up to the edge, put your face in the wind. And when you fall back down, keep on rememberin'**_" The girl was now asleep. Lidia had placed her securely into the seat of the pod, the gently kissing her face. "_**Its gonna run out of pain. Its gonna run out of sting. Its gonna leave you alone. Its gonna set you free, set you free.**_" The pod was now shut, holding an Omni-wrench, her locket, and the baby. The mother quickly set a random destination into the pod. Within seconds, it was gone. "_**Every storm runs, runs outta rain. Just like every dark night, turns into day. Every heart ache will fade away. Just like every storm runs, runs out of rain.**_" She finished, watching the smoke trial lead into the atmosphere. Lidia Lawtell, turned and left the station. A squad of robots met her outside. Along with Percival Tachyon.

"Well, well, well. Isn't this a surprise. A Lombax trying to run away, now?" He mocked her. Lidia looked up at him.

"Only one escaped, and I will never tell you whom it was!" Lidia hissed, pulling out her blaster. The robots lifted their guns, but the Cragmite waved to them.

"I will handle this one." He said in a mild tone, smirking. He then turned to Lidia. "Tell me who escaped, and I'll make your death painless." Lidia responded with a war cry. A shot rang out.

** Nundac Asteroid Ring, Apogee Space station**

Max Apogee was content. He was pleased to say that everything was quiet and peaceful. Cronk and Zephyr where helping take care of his young daughter, Talwyn, who was now asleep. Suddenly, the sensors went off, something was going to land on the Sigma 3 Maintenance Hub.

"Cronk! Zephyr!" Both of the old war-bots looked at him from the show they were watching. "Keep an eye on things here. There's something that needs to be checked out, OK?"

"Oh don't you worry sir! We'll make sure nothin' happens' to the little miss!" Zephyr commented. Max smiled at the two bots, and made his way to his ship.

Once on the Maintenance hub, Max was surprised to see a Lombax escape pod. _Why would this be all the way out here?_ He thought to himself. Slowly, he made his way to the pod, nervous about whom or what was in their. Max had heard rumors about Lombax's, and about them being, "Trigger Happy." The pod suddenly opened. Max quickly held up his gun waiting for something to come out. All he got where the cries of a baby. Now confused, he lowered his gun and looked inside. Surely enough, a baby Lombax was inside of it, a locket and an Omni-wrench where in beside the baby. Quickly, He picked up the babe and checked the gender of it.

"A little girl…" He whispered to himself, noting that the smell of smoke and ash lingered on the girl. Max had no idea what had been on the mothers of this little Lombax's mind, but something must have happened. He would protect the Lombax, and make sure that she would stay safe.

** Fastoon, hours later.**

Alister Azimuth looked around his home planet. Laid to ruins. All because of him. The only reason why he'd came back because his mate and child where still here. He only hoped that the two of them where still alive. Fire's where still burning. And the irony stench of blood still lingered in the air, mostly covered up by the ash and smoke. He found his old friend Kaden's house, his wife was dead, and his son was no where to be found. Alister feared for the worst. When he reached his and Lidia's apartment, there was no apparent blood in the rooms. But the smell of fear was still there. Alister looked at all the people that had lost their lives in hopes of seeking refugee. Old memories haunted him. When he neared the escape pods holding area, he heard faint breathing. Alister started to proceed with caution, unsure of what might be near by. The breathing did seem to be close by though. Alister peeked around the corner, and gasped in shock. Lidia was laying on her back, breath shallow.

"Lidia…" Alister gasped, finding his voice and dashing to her side. Lidia looked at him with her icy eyes and smiled weakly.

"A-Al-Alister…." She sputtered, a hacking cough emitting from her, spraying blood. Her whole abdomen was beyond healing or medical help. "You…. You came back…"

"I wanted to see if you where safe." He whispered, bowing his head. Lidia chuckled lightly, only to end in more coughing.

"Oh, you knucklehead, you where always concerned for the well-being of others, that you neglect your own at times…" Lidia scolded him. Alister again smiled, knowing that she was trying to cheer him up, but the dreaded fact still remained.

"Lidia… is…"

"She will grow up with a living father, if that's what you meant…." Lidia whispered. Alister noticed that her breathing was becoming short pants. "She will live…. And will find that her father…"

_ No please! Not yet!_

"And know that you are…. A…. a great….. Man…. Alister…" Lidia whispered. Within seconds, Lidia heaved a final sigh, and passed into the void. Alister was heart-broken, he cradled his mates head close to his chest, and let out a broken cry. He looked to the stars, knowing that his only child was out there, well and alive at the moment. Alister only hoped that he lived and she lived long enough to see each other, once again.

* * *

** The song is Every Storm [Runs out of Rain] I don't own it :D**


End file.
